The present invention generally relates to electronic games and electronic gaming systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to process management of an electronic game by monitoring of brain functions and utilization of brain signal.
Electronic gaming involves human interface with a user interface of an electronic system so that the electronic system will generate feedback for user play of an electronic game. Electronic systems that are configured for electronic game play are often referred to as game platforms or game systems. Examples of game systems include computers and video game consoles. These game systems range from large mainframe computers to small handheld devices.
Game systems include a combination of electronic components, which, in conjunction with low-level software, allow electronic games to operate on the game systems. The electronic components of a game system may be integrated into a single device, such as a small handheld device, or may include distributed components. For example, a personal computer that is configured to operate as a game system may be configured to connect one or more game controllers for controlling game play and to a separate video monitor that displays a graphical user interface for a electronic game. A console game system might similarly be configured to be connected separate game controllers and a video monitor, such as a television. A handheld gaming device, in contrast, may be a self-contained electronic device that includes an integrated display and integrated game controller for game play.
Game controllers that are often used for controlling electronic games include a variety of device types, such as computer mice, keyboards, joysticks, touch screens, steering wheels, or the like. For example, personal computer games that operate on personal computers often require the use of a keyboard or joystick for game play, or may require the substantially simultaneous use of a keyboard and computer mouse for game play. These game controllers are configured to receive tactile input from a user for controlling an electronic game. However, tactile input for game control is limiting and often drives the types of games that can be developed for game systems. Therefore, game developers that have a desire to develop new games also often have a desire to develop new types of game controllers.